krabbylamafandomcom-20200213-history
Egotistical Bathroom
Egotistical Bathroom is a new recurring YouTube comedy-sketch series created by Tanner Link and Layne Collins (KrabbyLama) that first aired on Tanner's channel entitled "Link" on November 4, 2018. The show's main premise is to poke fun at modern (and sometimes former) culture as each crew member reckons their own unique input by validating exclusively-placed segments. These skits are heavily inspired by similar-formatted shows in the past such as Saturday Night Live,'' 'The Muppet Show', and ''Monty Python'. ''As of today, two episodes premiered which were '''Knee-Slappers' ''and '''Wooden-Woodrow'. '' Cast Layne Collins: Co-writer, co-director, voice actor, piano accompanist (upcoming episode 3) Eric Goins: Tertiary writer, voice actor Tanner Link: Writer, director, executive producer, voice actor, SFX/music accompanist Stacia Collins: Guest voice actor in '''Wooden-Woodrow' Production Early Friendship: '''For the longest time (at least since May 2018) Layne has been starting to get awfully familiar with Tanner as well as the content that he produced specifically for his channel. Their first full-blown interaction face to face was during Layne's genius hour project event for school and Tanner reluctantly bumped into Layne's "History of SpongeBob" slideshow. Tanner was impressed with Layne's efforts and the two of them spent what felt like a whole half an hour talking about the topic at hand. Afterwards, Layne and Tanner kept a close attachment as fellow acquaintances. It wasn't too long until Tanner suddenly discovered KrabbyLama, in which he admired Layne's old trailer (no longer used). Both of them began developing a strange connection and Layne was easily able to ricochet off of Tanner's unique humor similar to that of a boomerang. It almost felt like these two had established potential for something "solid and dignifying" to gradually come along in the near future however the spark wasn't nearly as noticeable back then. '''Conception: '''Tanner's initial idea was to release a freshly influenced Garry's Mod comical show filled to the brim with various skits and parodies contradicting present-day culture as we know it. Lorne Michaels (creator of SNL) devised a concept much similar to Tanner's ambition, thus he was eager to post these episodes on his channel as a way to support his comeback. For the past several years, Layne has always desired to be apart of a show that featured a variety-format. Programs such as The Muppet Show and SNL influenced him to start building up concepts that compose of vastly similar comedy techniques, although majority of his solo plans eventually backfired. Once the pilot episode was released, it gained positive feedback especially from Eric Goins. He was a immense fan of the E.B concept for a while as claimed by Tanner. He was eventually hired onto the crew by both Layne and Tanner after running into a tiny dilemma in terms of extra voice acting. ''Assembly': ' That was until October 20 (the exact day of Layne's homecoming) whenever Tanner willingly checked out Layne's YouTube content once more and realized that Layne would become the perfect fit for his upcoming project. As a matter of fact, he believed that a comedic bond between him and Layne would suit the show's tone so without hesitation he offered Layne the role of being apart of his "future project" as an extra writer/voice actor. Layne immediately agreed to Tanner's offer since it was an offer that was merely impossible to pass up. The following weekend, Layne and Tanner spent time writing the script for the anticipated pilot of the brand-new show which had yet to be given a proper title. The name was ultimately concluded by Tanner that it would be 'Egotistical Bathroom which was purely described by Layne as "an unusual name with eerie relevance to the show's potential." An early idea for the show's name that was scrapped was ''Egotistical Hour' or Knee-Slappers' (which soon became the name for the pilot). '''Writing: The writing staff is typically ran by Tanner and Layne themselves. The script for each episode is handled in a more old-fashioned approach by formatting it in a way that closely resembles the reincarnation of a "typewriter". Both show-runners take turns writing a name for the episode, so for example Layne came up with the name Wooden Woodrow while Tanner devised Knee-Slappers. Initially, Tanner would complete 75% of the actual script while Layne would contribute to the remainder of the 25%. However, as the days progressed, Layne was personally motivated to begin writing his own sketches without Tanner's humble assistance. Suddenly it got to the point where Layne took over nearly half of script contribution, writing remarkable sketches that would bring forth an impact to the show such as 'Modern Day Breakfast Club', '60 Seconds of Pure Stand-Up', 'Christian Stand-Up' etc. For the upcoming third episode, it has been confirmed that Eric had already written two original skits of his own and will start becoming more involved with the show's production. '''Voice Acting: '''Layne was excited to record dialogue specifically for this series. To him, it was always a method to pass the time and he normally gets a kick out of it each time. As for Tanner, he isn't too keen of manipulating character voices, although he's willing to improve on the skill. Layne tends to receive the most praise for his vocal roles, for he has supplied the voices to multiple characters during the show's run including Bigfoot, Dr. Funny Bone, Capo Joe, Drill Sargent etc. Meanwhile Tanner has provided the voice for multiple narrators/announcers, the immensely popular MC rapper Egotist, Tony etc. For the most part, the two of them pulled off establishing voices for these zany characters relatively well until it got to the point where only two voice actors became slightly redundant. Layne wanted another participant to voice Frankie while they were producing the Christian Mafia skit. That's whenever Layne set up an audition post on Instagram that was searching for a guest voice actor to make an appearance in episode 2. Eric (who has been Tanner's longtime friend) volunteered to provide the voice for Frankie as well as Brian once the Modern Day Breakfast Club skit was written.